


Insatiable

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for LJ user adamissexable for her birthday in 2009.  She wanted some good ole’ Kradam mutual masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was the night before the final show and Adam and Kris were too excited to sleep. Throughout the competition they were surprised that week after week they both managed to keep from being eliminated. After all, what were the odds of roommates making it to the finale together? Throughout this time the sexual tension had been creeping to a fever pitch with the casual jokes and steamy looks that passed between them. It finally hit its boiling point the night that Adam was in the bottom two. Kris felt his stomach hit the ground as he was sent back to safety. He gazed at Adam and prayed that he would get the chance to show Adam just how he felt. When Ryan said that Adam was safe, for a moment Kris heard angels singing in his ears. When they got back to the mansion Kris embraced Adam in a tight hug and gazed into his eyes. So many things were said without any words and Kris kissed Adam, hot and passionate, that night they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

It was the first night of many, but the sexual tension between them grew with each nightly make out session. Kris was hesitant to go any further because of Katy, but somehow things fell into place their last night in the mansion together.

They sat side by side on Adam’s bed sharing the ear buds for Adam’s iPod. Kris listened as a song he wasn’t familiar with started. The beat was smooth and then a very sensual man’s voice began almost moaning. With each lyric Kris’ eyes grew wider and color bloomed like rosebuds into his cheeks. By the time the chorus started Kris felt his heart flutter like the beat of a hummingbird’s wings in his chest and he knew tonight was the night. It was now or never.

Kris looked into Adam’s eyes; sure that Adam could see the effect that the song was having on him. Adam smiled deviously, leaned in, and placed a bruising kiss on Kris’ lips. Kris sighed as he relaxed into Adam’s embrace and soon Kris found himself hard as a rock inside his sleep pants.

Adam looked at Kris for several moments.

“Kris, you decide how far this goes. I don’t want you to feel guilty in the morning.” Adam brushed his hand along Kris’ jaw line and used his thumb to brush across Kris’ bottom lip. 

“I want you, but somehow going further than kissing just feels wrong. I can’t do that to Katy as much as I want to experience every part of you. So I want to see your face as you cum. I want…” Kris sighed and leaned into Adam’s touch.

“You want me to put on a show for you? You want to see me touch myself?” Adam’s eyebrows perked up as a sly smile slid across his face.

“Yes, yes… is that okay?” Kris looked up at Adam expectantly as he yanked the ear bud from his ear.

Kris watched as Adam removed his bud as well and placed the iPod onto the nightstand. Adam was intentionally masking his reaction and Kris knew it as he waited patiently for Adam’s reply. Adam finally took a deep breath and let it out before looking at Kris again.

“On one condition…” Adam purred.

“Anything.” 

“You have to stroke your cock for me.”

“Oh.” Kris gave Adam a blank look, as he watched Adam’s hand slip into his own pajama bottoms.

Adam shoved his pants down enough to release his erection and wrapped his fingers loosely around it.

“I trust that won’t be a problem,” Adam moaned as he let his thumb glide across the head of his dick, spreading the arousal that had pooled there.

Kris felt his grip on reality slipping away at the sight in front of him. It took him all of five seconds to free his cock from his now tight pants. 

“No, no problem.” Kris’ eyes were fixed on Adam’s hand, as he wrapped his hand around his own aching erection.

Adam’s eyes were now on Kris’ cock. Sure he’d seen Kris naked before many times and had felt his cock pressed into his stomach during their nightly make out sessions, but actually seeing his dick hard and jutting from a nest of dark curls was a different story. Seeing Kris’ hand wrapped firmly around his own dick as his hips pumped into his hand caused bolts of pleasure to shoot straight to Adam’s dick. He groaned as he thrust into his own hand. 

“Kris… such a beautiful cock,” Adam panted making a show of squeezing his cock as he fondled his balls with his other hand. 

He looked up into Kris’ eyes and for just a moment and Kris’ eyes rolled back into his head.

“Mmm eyes open pretty boy. You wanted a show and you’re about to get one.” Adam rolled to his side and reached underneath the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube he kept there.

Kris’ eyes went wide as Adam settled back down and popped the cap off the bottle between his fingers. Once his fingers were slick and glistening he offered the bottle to Kris.

“Oh…” Kris whimpered softly. “I’ve never… I mean… I have but…”

“Only when you were alone?” 

“Mmmhmm, but Adam would it… would it…” The blush that crept over Kris’ face was even deeper than that of the arousal of his already pink cheeks.

“Yes,” Adam stated simply as he placed his lube-slicked finger at his puckered entrance.

Kris gasped as he watched Adam as he slid a slippery finger inside himself. Adam’s whimpers made Kris’ cock twitch and with trembling hands Kris uncapped the lube and poured it onto his fingers. Adam’s arm brushed against Kris’ as Kris reached down to slip a finger inside himself. They both shivered at the momentary contact and when Kris’ eyes fluttered up to Adam’s face he noted Adam’s eyes were locked on the finger that was now thrusting deeply into his aching entrance.

“You wish it was your cock, don’t you Adam?” He moaned softly.

Awkwardly he leaned over to catch Adam’s bottom lip with his teeth. Kris was now tilted on one side, his right hand brushing lightly over his cock, his left was plunging two fingers deeply inside, searching for the spot that would make his entire world fall apart. When he released Adam’s lower lip Adam whimpered. Kris could tell by the way Adam’s body trembled that he was brushing his fingers over his spot.

“So want to fuck you,” Adam hissed.

Kris whined as his fingers finally brushed his own spot as he looked hesitantly back at Adam.

“I know Kris, I know.”

The room was filled with their moans as they kissed frantically knowing it was the only contact they could have in that moment. Lips sliding, teeth nipping, panting, and moans swallowed by desperate mouths knowing that this would be the last night they could be together.

The closer they got the more desperate they became for contact and soon their bodies were pressed firmly together. Fingering long forgotten their slick fingers ran over each other’s bodies, touching, feeling, and committing everything to memory so that tomorrow as their hearts broke they would still have this special moment in time; a small comfort in a time when uncertainty would rule their futures. Their movements became frantic, as this wild night was about to come to an explosive end. Kris no longer remembered his wife or why his hands shouldn’t be wrapped firmly around Adam’s straining length and so his fingers wrapped around Adam’s pumping hand. Adam squeaked in surprise before removing his hand and wrapping it around Kris’ neglected dick. Their eyes fluttered open, liquid brown staring into fluid blue waters as they both came undone. Adam was the first to tip over the edge and his desperate cries filled the air and Kris watched Adam’s face in awe as his eyes told the entire story. Kris’ hips jerked up into Adam’s hand as he too found completion and his fluids spilled over Adam’s fist as Adam’s eyes held Kris’. Adam could see the confusion, lust, love, and passion as each emotion passed over Kris’ face. As they laid there panting, sweaty, and cum-coated, but neither could utter the words that each so desperately wanted to say to the other. Instead they wrapped their arms around one another and in the silence they each cried, the fear of the future without each other consuming them both. 

When the tears finally stopped they looked at each other and laughed. They knew that no matter where the road took them that they would always be a part of each other’s lives. They nestled against one another, both still sticky, as they waited to fall asleep in one another’s arms for the final time in the mansion.

“Until the tour,” Adam whispered softly.

“Until the tour,” Kris repeated into the crook of Adam’s neck.

At least an hour passed as they both traced patterns over each other’s skin, until Kris’ breathing calmed and his hand stilled as sleep consumed him. Adam sighed as he watched Kris’ face as he slept. The small expressions he made as if he were dreaming of love lifted Adam’s heart. The hours passed as Adam gazed at Kris and it wasn’t until the first rays of sun graced Kris’ skin that Adam’s eyes finally drifted shut. 

_No matter how the finale played out, fate had let two roommates make it to the end. It would be the best finale ever._


End file.
